100 uke!
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: un lino chico...metido en una escuela de hombres, un grupo de fujoshi de otra escuela y un sensei pervertido...nada bueno puede resultar de esto...¿o si?  cliqueen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa ichan asiendo de la suyas a vuelto con un nuevo fanfic pero esta vez no está basado en ninguna serie sino que es una creación completamente original mía…se me ocurrió en un momento de óseo y con ayuda de amigos…fui creando una de las historias más locas del mundo de seguro…la descripción les parecerá normal pero no se confíen que la historia es muuuuuucho mas entretenida que eso XD…..los personajes historia nombres y demás son creaciones originales y tengo planeado tal vez hacer un manga después de terminar el fanfic….

Como sea esta historia tiene de todo y cuando digo de todo es tooooooodo: en espacial comedia y yaoi pero solo al final de la serie pondré las parejas definidas y escenas mas….como decirlo HOT: D

Historia: aizawa keita es un chico normal de 15 años con una familia no tan normal. En un lapsus de tiempo sus padres deciden inscribirlo en un instituto al que fueron ellos cuando eran jóvenes y en el cual se enamoraron…pero había barios secretos que sus padres le guardaban al pobre chico de su nueva escuela…al llegar y descubrir los secretos keita deberá acostumbrarse a sus nuevos amigos, clases y profesores….( se los dije a primera vista parece bastante.¿ normal no es así? pero espérense no mas que se viene lo bueno :D)

En este capítulo tratare de detallar a los personajes y explicar la historia pero del segundo habrá mucha más diversión XD…..comencemos!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: el instituto Aruku.S.H<p>

Un bario normal, una escuela normal y una actitud normal. Así se podría describir a aizawa keita un chico de 15 años que asistía a un colegio común y corriente. No tenía interés en las chicas ni en los chicos, desde pequeño su meta era ir a una universidad de prestigio y poder ser auto suficiente, por lo que era muy preocupado de sus estudios aunque tenia tantos pensamientos en su mente que siempre era totalmente distraído

Ejemplos:

-entrar al vestuario de las chicas pensando que era de chicos y a pesar de ver a todas las chicas semidesnudas él se cambiaba( enfrente de la chicas)y se iba sin ninguna sorpresa como si fuera lo más natural-ni si quiera tenían tiempo de reaccionar XD-  
>- no entender declaraciones a pesar de que sean lo más explicitas posibles (keita-chan quiero que nos besemos!-al oir esto se quedaba pensando y luego se iba sin responder y sin recordar lo ocurrido-(pobre chica…o chico….XD)<br>-chocar con la gente (aunque a la mayoría no le importaba), caerse en medio del estacionamiento o en la calle incluso en los pasillos o mientras trotaba con los brazos extendidos y de cara al suelo (aunque la gente no lo ayudaba solo se quedaban viéndolo limpiándose su tierno rostro con tierra : 3), apretarse los dedos con la puerta, que el profesor lo regañara, chocar con los paredes y demás…

CONCLUSION: aizawa keita era un chico extremadamente moe DISTRAIDO…violable TIERNO…..y que no era muy sociable( aunque la mayoría se le tiraba encima XD) tenia bastantes pretendientes AMIGOS.(bueno sigamos con la historia)

Keita-chan( como le decían todos) era en verdad el hijo adoptivo de un matrimonio joven en el cual eran dos hombres….( a que no se lo esperaban XD)

RECUERDOS DE INFANCIA:

-padre, ¿Por qué yo tengo dos papas?-dijo keita de 5 años.  
>-pues….porque tú eres un chico muy especial!-decía el padre con la típica gotita en la frente<br>-no será que ustedes son homosexuales y yo soy adoptado?-dijo keita con la mayor naturalidad dejando a su padre de roca y sin saber de dónde saco esa declaración.  
>...<p>

Como sea, keita desde siempre no le importo de donde venia ya que savia que sus padres lo querían, y en ningún momento le pareció extraño ser criado por dos homosexuales ( después de todo ya en ese instante era bastante distraído) asi que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de sentimiento de asco hacia sus padres o a los gustos de los otros…pero como keita era muy callado y aunque tenia una cara extremadamente tierna y dulce no hacia muchas expresiones por lo que sus padres siempre pensaron que sentía un tipo de desprecio…

El padre N.1 (aizawa Eijiro) era el jefe importante de una compañía, alto, fuerte y guapo con 35 años cabello corto negro, piel morena, ojos cafés con una actitud algo infantil ya que siempre quería monopolizar a su amante y a su hijo para que nadie se les acercara (bastante celoso en términos relativos XD)  
>El padre N.2 (aizawa rei) era el asistente personal del jefe de la compañía (romance en la oficina XD) delgado con una piel blanca y delicada con 35 años tenía una actitud seria pero siempre con una sonrisa amable que paraba cualquier discusión, ojos azules, cabello un poco largo rubio oscuro y una actitud maternal y femenina(es como el tipo esposa de cualquier doujinshi investiguen XD)<p>

Un día devastador keita llegaba a casa bastante cansado por lo que llego algo mas temprano para poder descansar mas, pero cuando entro a la casa encontró a sus dos padres en el sillón de la sala uno encima de otro( tranquilos estaban con ropa….todavía XD)…

-keitaaarararara! No es…no es… lo que piensas!-dijo Eijiro levantándose rápidamente con las típicas gotitas anime moviendo sus brazos de un lado para otro…  
>-tranquilo, tranquilo solo estábamos expresando nuestro amor- dijo rei levantándose con una sonrisa y con mucha naturalidad.<br>Al parecer keita no estaba impactado en lo mas mínimo ya que ya estaba acostumbrado..Normalmente el se iría y dejaría que siguieran (que buen hijo XD) pero cuando vio el sillón y descubrió que en el estaba la ropa limpia que recién en la mañana había planchado y doblado frunció levemente el ceño y dijo:  
>-no deberían hacer eso…-dijo keita mientras se marchaba…<br>Sus padres quedaron completamente choqueados ya que nunca se les paso por la cabeza que keita despreciara sus muestras de afecto….(por así decirlo XD)….incluso llegaron a pensar lo inimaginable su lindo angelito se había convertido en un homofóbico!...los padres completamente decididos llegaron a una rápida solución! ( YA DEVERIAN SABER CUAL ES XD)

Fueron al cuarto de keita…y el les abrió la puerta con su típica expresión… el pare N1 lo levanto lo puso en sus hombros mientras el padre N2 entro a su habitación tomo todo lo que había y lo guardo en una maleta…keita( sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y en los hombros de su padre) en medio segundo se había vestido con su ropa casual y estaba fuera de la casa con un par de maletas, su mochila, y una carta de recomendación mientras su padre N1 lloraba incesablemente en la entrada de la casa y su padre N2 lo despedía con un pañuelo…..le cerraron la puerta en la cara y keita sin saber que diablos paso leyó la segunda carta que venía con la de recomendación

"_querido keita ya que, en esta casa siempre habrá homosexuales te enviaremos a una escuela de solo chicos para que te familiarices con mas hombres y asi puedas aceptarnos como somos….nos duele en el alma despedirnos de ti pero es lo mejor…solo entrega la carta a la escuela y cuida de tu virginidad…cariños tus padres"_

Keita soltó la carta su cara se puso pálida y aun estando en la salida de la casa golpeo frenéticamente mientras gritaba:-ESTO ES UNA BROMA?-keita estuvo afuera dos horas hasta que se rindió y sin saber que les pasaba por la cabeza a sus padres se fue a las estación para tomar el tren…no savia si era una broma o no pero por ahora tendría que hacer lo que decía la carta y disponerse a la dirección escrita ( lo que le pasa a uno por preocuparse por la ropa doblada XD)

El tren salió a las 7 de la tarde cuando el sol se estaba ocultando…keita se sentó en uno de los asientos del tren y empezó a mirar por la ventana mientras esperaba llegar a su destino.  
>Empezó a pensar en el significado de la carta, entendía la parte de que iria a una escuela de hombres pero no entendía la parte de proteger su virginidad…si no hay chicas entonces no hay de qué preocuparse o sí?( hasta a mi me sorprende lo inocente que es XD). A las 9 de la noche el tren se detuvo en la última parada, donde keita se bajo con sus maletas y la extraña sensación de que algo malo le ocurriría, pero no podía a ser nada para evitarlo asi que simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a la escuela que sería su hogar…el instituto: Aruku.S.H<br>Mientras tanto en el pasillo de la estancia del instituto Aruku:  
>-oye, oye príncipe donde te diriges a esta hora?- dice un chico cualquiera a uno que estaba dirigiendo a la salida, vestido con una chaqueta azul, una playera blanca y un par de bluyines<br>-nada que te importe….-dijo secamente el chico misterioso dándose vuelta al que lo provoco…era alto de cabello negro y sedoso hasta los hombros, ojos azules destellantes que al verlo dava una sensación de miedo y respeto al mismo tiempo, tenia piel crema y parecía bastante enojado  
>-hey, que pasa con esa actitud?-ya que me quede dormido en clases me dejaron a cargo del nuevo estudiante…-dijo rascándose la cabeza y frunciendo el seño<br>-nuevo estudiante!-salto de sorpresa-cuando se decidió eso?  
>- al parecer es hijo de un amigo del director así que lo aceptaron de una, además que parece ser un cerebrito…-<br>-vaya…asi que te dejaron a cargo del cerebrito, jajaja de seguro es un anticuado de anteojos chaparro y creído, pobre de ti amig…..-estaba diciendo hasta que en medio segundo queda tendido en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.  
>-eso ya lo sé por eso estoy de mal humor asi que déjame en paz!-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba extremadamente molesto pero sin nada más que hacer hacia la entrada de la escuela…<br>En el camino a la escuela…  
>-me pregunto en que estaban pensando para cambiarme de escuela tan repentinamente-decia keita para si mismo mientras suspiraba y cargaba sus cosas…<br>-un momento!-dijo asustado-mañana tenia examen en mi antiguo colegio...Tampoco hable con el sensei o deje una nota para explicar mi desaparición!...me meteré en problemas…  
>Diciendo esto se queda pensativo con la idea de que tal vez debería regresar, pero si lo hacia sus padres le abrirían? o lo echarían de nuevo?…en un solo día había sido echado, cambiado de escuela, a kilómetros de casa y para peor sus padres no contestaban sus llamadas…. No savia que hacer pero con el espíritu destrozado siguió su camino…<br>El chico misterioso en la entrada de la escuela solo bostezaba y creía que tenia la peor de las suertes, después de todo tener que cuidar y guiar al alumno nuevo era una molestia por la que no quería pasar prefería ir a dormir o simplemente a ver a alguien lindo para jugar un rato pero en vez de eso estaba allí congelándose  
>-he….esto….¿esta es la escuela Aruku?-se oyó una pequeña voz temblorosa…el chico de cabello negro sin tener la intensión de mirar al idiota que lo habia hecho quedarse en el frio solo respondió con un tono molesto…<br>-asi que porfin llegas rata de blibiote…..-detiene sus palabras al voltear la cabeza y allí ver a una linda y pequeña criatura vestida con una chaqueta café una playera negra y un par de bluyines, en si era bastante delgado y aunque estaba oscuro se podía ver su piel blanca y las características de su cara. Su cabello era un poco largo(no demasiado)medio castaño rojiso unos ojos azules casi transparentes que brillaban con la luz de la luna, estaba algo acalarodado por haber caminado tanto, por lo que estaba jadeando y su cara roja…  
>-ca…ka….keita?-dijo el chico dando un salto tan grande que callo de espaldas..<br>-uwaaa lo siento, lo siento!...-decía keita mientras ayudaba al chico a pararse  
>-tú..tu eres aizawa keita?..-dijo mientras apuntaba al joven con una cara de WTF!<br>-esto…si, perdón por las molestias!-al decir esto se inclina y queda en esa posición con el sentimiento de miedo y confucion.  
>-no..no dije que molestabas es solo que…-toma una pausa tira un suspiro y vuelve a hablar.-diablos no pensé que fueras así eso es todo<em>(después de todo te imaginaba como un típico alumno ejemplar no, como un tierno gatito)<br>_-me alegra que no te moleste-keita se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa mas bella que la de un angel… al ver la cara de keita el chico se queda paralizado totalmente sonrojado y sin decir nada de nada (kyaa demasiado moe hace mal esto es una advertencia XD)  
>-tu…tu eres mi guía…?<br>-s..si!-dijo mientras volvió en si...-y…yo te guiare asi que no tienes que alejarte de mi lado escuchaste!  
>-s..si!- decía asustado-cu…cuál es tu nombre?<br>-me llamo Suzuki Takumi y de ahora en adelante eres mi novio ¿escuchaste?...  
>-he?...<br>-bueno ya que esta oscuro que tal si te muestro el bosque allí no nos molestaran-  
>-molestar?..-al decir esto keita es tomado por el brazo por takumi y juntos( casi como un secuestro) se van al bosque.<br>Mientras keita es tironeado por su guía.( como había dicho antes keita es realmente moe asi que esto es propio de el XD) se tropiesa y cae sobre el.  
>La siguiente escena es de keita encima del guía. keita totalmente apenado mientras takumi sonríe con malicia.<br>-vaya..vaya si que eres activo, pero ni pienses que serás el de arriba con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado…-toma a keita de los brazos y lo tira al suelo-  
>-HE?...-keita pone los típicos ojos en espiral que ponen los personajes cuando están confundidos-<br>- hey… takumi no crees que eres un poco apresurado con el chico, después de todo parece bastante confundido-se oye una voz y de repente salta un chico de un árbol con una cámara de alta resolución, estaba vestido con una playera de manga larga verde, pantalones azules(eso sonó la frase de homero Simpson…perdonen no se porque me acorde de eso XD) y una bufanda blanca que le tapaba la cara, tenia cabello rubio hasta el cuello …miraba con unos ojos verdes semi abiertos al violador y a su víctima en el piso con una sonrisa traviesa y de dispone a sacar varias fotos…  
>- oye!...Ren! de donde saliste…?-dise takumi molesto todavía sin levantarse del traumado keita..<br>-yo?...solo sacaba fotografías a la luna cuando te vi atacando a tu nueva presa-dise con una dulce y algo tenebrosa sonrisa-  
>-metete en tus asuntos!-dise con el típico signo de enojo en su cabeza levantándose de keita(finalmente XD)<br>-asi que atacando al alumno nuevo….a decir verdad no es propio de ti…  
>- y tu sacando fotos pervertidas a cualquiera…¿eres un acosador o algo asi?…-los dos se quedan mirando con expresiones de asesinos y una aura negra los rodea..<br>-he…esto!...-dice por fin keita después de un rato de silencio.- yo…estoy algo confundido, y no conozco este lugar..pero espero que lleguemos a llevarnos bien!-dice levantando la cabeza con una hermosa y pura sonrisa con la luz de la luna atrás suyo.  
>El chico rubio queda mirando al dulce chico con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y un leve sonrojo…mientras que el otro lo ve con ojos opacos como si estuviera poseído y baba cayendo de su boca(cabeza de takumi en ese momento:"<em>mierda…si tan solo el idiota de ren no hubiera llegado, ahora estaríamos asiendo cosas XXX")<br>-_normalmente no te robo a tus presas pero hare una excepción esta vez-dice dirigiéndose a su amigo todavía fantaseando…  
>-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?...-sale de su fantasía-¡NI LO PIENSES!<br>- mi nombre es Miyake Ren… yo también puedo guiarte por el instituto mi habitación es la 304,si tienes una duda no dudes en decirme- cambia a una actitud amable y tranquila ayudando a keita con sus cosas que habían sido tiradas al piso  
>-ha… gracias miyake-sempai…-dice keita volviendo a su cara normal<br>-vamos en el mismo curso asi que simplemente dime ren..  
>-lo..lo siento miyake kun…DI..DIGO REN KYGUN!-dise mordiéndose la lengua-(pensamiento de ren en ese momento:<em>"tan lindo, tal vez pueda conseguirme algún traje de gato, probablemente me hara falta…)<br>-_**¡NO ME DEJEN HABLANDO SOLO! –**dice sacando llamas de la boca-Y mi habitación en la 305!...ven cuando quieras y dime takumi!  
>-s..si lo hare<br>-ha…redorde algo importante…  
>-que quieres ahora?...<br>-recorde que ya son las 00:00 por lo que las puertas de las habitaciones están cerradas…-dice con una cara de inocencia y unas flores a su alrededor-  
>-por que no hablaste antes?...rayos..realmente hace frio… keita dame un poco de tu calor-desvia su mirada al callado y quieto keita, lo rodea con sus brazos y lo abraza con una cara inocente<br>-waaa…esto, esto- dice keita volviendo a sus ojos de espirales confundidos-  
>-hey no te aproveches de la situación-decia el rubio con un signo de enojo, cuando de repente se escucha a alguien caminando en las cercanías…<br>-eh alguien se acerca…-dice un chico extremadamente uk…ups! Dijo keita, cuando le tapan la boca y lo empujan a los arbustos – que…que sucede?  
>-shhh…el único que podría estar rondando por aquí a estas horas seria un ladron o un violador.<br>-no, no creo…después de todo takumi esta con nosotros- dice el rubio con florcitas a su alrededor-  
>-hey no digas esas cosas!- pega un grito, mientras los otros 2 le tapan la boca. Los 3 se levantaron un poco para ver a quien se acercaba hacia ellos.<p>

Cuando pueden verlo lo mas cerca posible se dan cuenta que era un estudiante y que no pasaba los 17 años de edad…tenia cabello negro algo corto pero que le cubria los ojos, piel blanca pero llena de rasguños y moretones, venia con la ropa algo sucia y revuelta, a primera vista cualquiera pensaría que era una especie de criminal o buscapleitos. Los dos chicos empezaron a tiritar mientras keita lo miraba con algo de lastima por la condición en que caminaba.  
>-he…esto…te encuentras bien?-dice keita levantado y tratando de mirarlo a la cara.<br>-keita no te le aserques!-dicen al unisono los dos chicos detrás de el y parándose de golpe  
>el chico deja de caminar y se queda quieto levanta un poco la vista y ve al indefenso y lindo keita con unos ojos azules opacos, con una actitud asesina.<br>-se oye un grito extremadamente fuerte y agudo que resuena por todo el bosque (no no no no que le hicieron a mi keita!) pero no fue keita quien grito…si no el chico sucio que al verlos grita despavorido y cae de espaldas al suelo.  
>-he?...o..oye<br>-NO ME HAGAN DAÑO!, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO hare lo que quieran pero **NO ME LASTIMEN! BUAAAAA…**

Los tres lo quedan mirando unos minutos con una cara de incertidumbre (no era nada de lo que tenían en mente…). Hasta que takumi se decide a hablar.  
>-oye…tu no eres un buscapleitos o algo asi?...-dice acercándose al todavía llorando chico en el piso…<br>-bu…buscapleitos?...BUAAAAAAAAAA-llora extremadamente fuerte dejando a takumi con restos de saliva y mocos en su cara  
>-que demonios te pasa!-dice limpiándose la cara-tu eres el que se atrevió a mirar a mi keita con esos ojos de asesino!<br>-he?...-dice después de calmarse y mira de nuevo al pequeño keita que estaba quieto sin moverse-he…pues cuando veo a alguien nuevo siempre me asusto…pero…-levanta la cabeza otra vez y allí se queda hasta que un choro de sangre empieza de brotar por su nariz…  
>-MALDITO PERVERTIDO!...-dice takumi rugiendo sin parar-QUE CLASE DE PENSAMIENTOS TUVISTE DE MI LINDO KEITA!.<br>-probablemente los mismo que tu…o no?-habla después de un rato el rubio que miraba (y fotografiaba) el panorama.  
>-tu cállate!-los dos se ponen a discutir mientras keita se acerca y le dispone un pañuelo al tirado en el piso.<br>-gra..gracias….! esto..mi nombre es koizumi ryusei lamento por lo de la sangre…-dice un sonrojado chico (muy diferente al de la primera impresión XD)  
>-no hay problema…-dice mientras pone su típica sonrisa de ángel, al ver esto ryusei se le desborda un choro de sangre entre sus manos.<br>-uwaaa…koizumi sempai….tu nariz!..-dice mientras trata de parar la hemorragia-.  
>-oye deja de pensar cosas impuras de nuestro keita..Vale?-dice el rubio acercándose al tendido en el suelo<br>-y bueno como te paso eso si eres un llorón pervertido-dice takumi molesto-  
>-pues…esto..veran venia de vuelta de la biblioteca cuando el grupo de fujoshis de la escuela femenina me ataco y me dejaron asi…también cuando logre escapar vi a unos gatos y cuando quise tocarlos me rasguñaron…*snif*-dice entre sollozos-<br>-escuela femenina?...mis padres me dijeron que era una escuela solo para chicos…-  
>- pues si…la escuela aruku es solo para chicos pero justo enfrente se encuentra el instituto femenino sakura-dice el rubio mientras ayuda a levantar al chico-<br>-si crees que te dejare conocer chicas estas equivocado keita…-dice takumi con una cara sombria al asustado keita.  
>-e..esta bien…es solo..pues bueno yo..no se que significa fujoshi..-dice un algo avergonzado keita-<br>-he?...-dicen al unisonó los 3 personajes-enserio no lo sabes?...pues que mal..ya que tendras que verlas muy seguido por aquí en especial con tu apariencia…-dice takumi-

Cerca de ellos escuchan otro ruido pero esta vez no eran unos pasos sino algo encerado tratando de salir de alguna parte, se podían escuchar los forcejeos por salir…lo que iso que el todavía asustado ryusei se aferrara con fuerza al inmóvil keita..  
>-kyaaa NO TE DIJE QUE ERA MIO!-dice el molesto takumi antes de ser callado por ren<br>-si haces ruido no sabremos de donde viene el ruido-  
>-creo…creo que viene de allí-dice keita mientras apunta a un basurero que estaba cerca de allí.<p>

Los 4 chicos se asercan al basurero, quisas era una broma o alguien que quedo atrapado allí asi que levantaron la tapa y allí encontraron a un pequeño y tierno chico rubio con el pelo algo largo y ojos cafes llorosos...deja de llorar y mira a los demás chicos soltando un grito:  
>-NO ME VIOLES, NO ME VIOLES! YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE CON ESAS FUJOSHIS!-dice mientras se levanta y golpea a ren que fue quien abrió la tapa<br>-quédate quieto!...quien carajo violaria a una rata como tu-dice takumi tomándolo por el cuello como un gato-  
>-he?...no les parezco tentador o algo?-dice el chico dejando de llorar con una cara de inocencia-<br>-eres idiota o algo asi?-dice molesto takumi-  
>-buuu que chicos más aburridos…oye ryusei otra vez llorando como pendejo…no eres más que una mierd…-dice el chico cambiando completamente de tono a uno serio y cara sombría hasta darse la vuelta y mirar al tierno gatito que abrazaba ryusei. Esquiva al enojado takumi y al sereno rey y llega hasta keita.<br>-Cual es tu nombre?-dice el chico un poco más pequeño que keita tenía mirada dulce y tierna pero cuando le hablo a keita sonaba bastante serio y con ojos opacos.  
>-e…esto me llamo aizawa keita…es un gusto conocerlo…-dice keita mientras se inclina y queda paralizado, el chico queda mirando un rato a keita con una cara incomprensible.<br>keita se levanta y lo mira la cara, el chico pequeño se acerca bastante a keita-pues si eres muy lindo….talvez podrías ser mi uke…-dice el chico con una sonrisa y flores a su alrededor, dejando a los otros 3 de roca.  
>-normalmente yo soy uke pero no estaría mal acerté gemir…-dice con una cara inocente(o mas bien pervertida?, de donde saco esa personalidad? :O).<br>-uke?... que es eso?...-dice el pequeño uke keita con una signo de interogacion sobre su cabeza

-NI SE TE OCURRA!-gritan al unisonó los otros paralizados por la extraña y aterradora reacción del chico rubio…pero este no le importo en lo mas mínimo y siguió con su oferta…  
>-mi nombre es : omura hayato tengo bastante practica..te gustaría hacer cosas traviesas?.-volvió a su faceta inocente de la primera impresión….hasta que los otros tres lo agarraron de los brazos alejándolo del idita inocente keita..<br>-con que querías que fuera tu uke..¿verdad?...deberías saber que tengo varias fotos tuyas en distintas posiciones…-dijo ren con una cara de asesino y quien podría culparlo después de todo lo que veía era inaceptable.  
>-hayato…te pasaste de la linea…-dice el antiguo lloron que estaba aferado a keita y que ahora volvió a su antiguo rol de chico buscapleitos<br>-pueden callarse de una puta vez!...YO ENCONTRE A KEITA PRIMERO ASI QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE ASERCARA A EL MAS QUE YO!-grito un muy pero muy molesto takumi al ver que todos tenían las mismas intensiones con el recién llegado. Keita miraba la escena totalmente despistado no tenia ni idea que pasaba y solo atino a ver su reloj y fijarse que pasaban las 01.00 AM por lo que ya no tendrían donde dormir por lo que había dicho miyake-kun anteriormente.  
>-etto…etto….¿donde dormiremos?..-dice keita dejando la pelea de sus compañeros en pausa-miyake kun dijo que después de las 00:00 cerraban los dormitorios..cierto?...- y asi era…los dormitorios estaban cerrados y el sistema de seguridad era realmente bueno…los chicos a excepción de keita les brillaron los ojos y se les iso agua a la boca por pensar en la situación en la que estaban:<p>

En la oscuridad, en un bosque, con el chico mas lindo dulce y violable TIERNO que hayan visto además de que se podía ver con claridad su suave piel, sus labios rosados que sabrían como el cielo..ademas de sus muy delgadas caderas y seguramente su pecho también seria un deleite….(KEITA! HUYE! POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! TT-TT).asi es..aizawa keita estaba en la oscuridad con 4 posibles violadores y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era:  
>-(me pregunto si habra un baño por aquí…)<p>

FIN:PRIMER CAPITULO

* * *

><p>Bueno…pues aui esta el primer capitulo de mi fic…se que se me tiro para largo pero los otros no lo serán tanto y tendrán muchoooo mas yaoi XD…solo quería explicarles bien la historia y la rara e inocente mente de keita…tengo planeado seguir pero solo si les gusto…me inspire en varias cosas y a lo largo saldrán mas personajes y bastantes parejas que ire asiendo respecto sus opiniones…cada personaje tendra alguna característica divertida que lo haga sobresalir asique no se aburriran XD…deséenle suerte a keita y a mi…comente y denme pedidos o sugerencias…repito que resien esta empezando…tendra bastante yaoi comedia algo de sangre, fujoshis mellizos, nekos y bla bla bla hasta el próximo capitulo XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

• Eran a aproximadamente las 01:00 AM, la academia estaba cerrada y el sistema de seguridad era demasiado bueno como para intentar cruzarlo…estaban solos en el bosque sin que nadie los pudiera molestar….así es….keita-chan estaba con 4 posibles violadores mientras que lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era:  
>-¿abra un baño por aquí? –mientras que el resto de (los supuestos semes¬¬) discutían por saber quien dormiría con keita esa noche ( en el mal sentido! XD), takumi, ren y hayato peleaban salvajemente mientras que ryusei se apartaba algo asustado. keita no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al parecer no tendrían donde dormir esa noche, por lo que ren arto de las peleas y con solo las ganas de dormirse de una buena vez dio una sugerencia…<br>-bien….ya que todos queremos DORMIR con keita y me refiero al DORMIR…-dijo asiendo pausas en la palabra "dormir", y mirando medio sombrío…-por qué no simplemente hacemos turnos, claro que yo ire primero…-dijo acercándose al pequeño y tomándolo por la cintura, cosa que iso que takumi reaccionara en seguida,  
>-explica mejor tus intensiones rubio teñido…-dijo arrebatando de las manos al indefenso de keita que a pesar de haber sido sujetado por las caderas ni siquiera había reaccionado.<br>-no me malentiendas…-ren parresia molesto por el comentario del peli negro( jajaja ren es 100% natural..¿ok? :D)- solo trato de hacer las cosas mejor para keita…después de todo ser follado por 4 chicos a la vez debe ser agotador..¿o no?-menciono con una sonrisa lasciva.  
>Takumi definitivamente no compartiría a keita por nada del mundo en especial con un teñido un chiquillo molesto y un miedoso de mierda!...después de todo, el era quien lo habría visto primero y si alguien le iba a DAR esa moche era EL!.<br>-ni creas que dejare que le pongas una mano en sima…-takumi dio una pausa al ver a su costado y descubrir que keita ya no estaba…  
>-bien ahora lo que tienes que hacer es agacharte y empezar a chupar…-dijo un muy alegre hayato mientras tomaba del brazo a keita y le inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo.<br>-he?...chupar qué?...(kyaaaa me morí con esta frase -/-)-keita rápidamente fue quitado de las manos de hayato por un muy molesto ryusei que cambio de su personalidad otra vez..  
>-HA-YA-TO….-se escucho una voz parecida a la de un demonio, realmente en ese momento todo era un caos…pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos antes de que se calmaran las cosas y ya exhaustos por las peleas golpes y mordidas(por parte de hayato), decidieron dejar la violación para otro momento, cuando terminaron de discutir, voltearon para ver a un muy adorable keita que se había quedado dormido sentado apoyado en un árbol, se veía realmente tentador con sus labios semi abiertos sus largas pestañas, su respiración mientras dormía y un poco de saliva que caía de sus labios, además de que había quedado dormido sujetándose de las piernas y apoyando su cara en las rodillas, lo que lo hacía ver extremadamente violable TIERNO.<br>Después de contenerse y tratar de bajar un poco la excitación por tremenda escena que estaba enfrente de sus ojos (suerte que hacia frio esa noche XD). se acercaron a keita y entre los 4 lo abrazaron durmiendo bien juntos, keita estaba al medio

mientras que takumi lo abrazaba por detrás ren por el lado derecho, ryusei por el izquierdo y hayato estaba tirado sobre sus piernas ,aunque durante la noche hubo bastantes peleas por manoseos y empujones…cosa que no izo que keita se despertara…  
>Al llegar la mañana keita fue el primero en despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a todos los chicos que conoció ayer encima del mucho mas apretados que cuando se durmieron anoche..(Veamos…Como puedo describir que tan apegados a keita estaban?..¬¬).keita se desenrosco y logro salir del abrazo…<br>-parecen buenas personas- dijo para sí mismo, mientras daba una pequeña risita…para keita haber llegado a una escuela que nunca había conocido en una parte tan alejada…Era aterrador, pero pudo conocer personas que lo ayudaron y aunque en si eran bastante extrañas, estaba feliz de tenerlas cerca ( keita eres taaan lindooo…..!).  
>Luego de que todos se despertaran todos a su debido tiempo y después de otra pelea entre todos ( excepto keita que miraba la escena), se fueron a la entrada de la academia Aruku donde empezaría el primer día como estudiante de primer año.<br>-parece que estamos en el mismo salón keita chan- dijo hayato acercándose a keita mientras caminaban…-mi habitación es la 307 si quieres podríamos hacer travesuras juntos….-dio una sonrisa malévola mientras se aferraba al hombro del ojiceleste.  
>-E...Estaremos en el mismo salón?..-pronuncio keita con un leve sonrojo<br>-si, tu, yo takumi ryusei y hayato –dijo ren apuntando a los demás  
>-´pero…yo creí que eran mis sempai…<br>-no es que parezcamos mayores…es solo que tu eres demasiado lindo keita chan  
>pararon de caminar cuando descubrieron que estaban al frente de la puerta de la escuela que ya estaba abierta y dejaba ver a todos los estudiantes adentro caminando y hablando…pero….por alguna razón en esa escena habían bastantes cosas que incomodarían a cualquiera excepto a keita que era demasiado distraído como para notarlo…así es…al entrar en la prestigioso instituto aruku solo para hombres, se podía ver un harem yaoi desde cualquier punto de vista, los chicos caminaban de las manos o abrazados mientras que algunos se besaban en los labios mientras se susurraban cosas a los oídos o incluso algunos más vigorosos que se tocaban las nalgas unos a los otros o se tocaban sin consideración con el resto…todos excepto keita sabían el gran secreto del instituto aruku…que de este la mayor parte (QUE MAYOR PARTE! TODOS! XD) eran homosexuales, y hacían cosas inapropiadas en la misma escuela, incluso en las tiendas de la escuela vendían cosas como látigos, vaselina, lubricante o juguetes XXX. Por esta razón cuando entraron supieron que keita sería presa fácil para cualquiera que lo viera, que en este caso fueron todos…los enamorados se separaron de sus besos apasionados y todos se volteaban mirando fijamente al recién llegado…se veía tan resplandeciente y violable TIERNO, que en menos de 5 segundos se formo una ESTANPIDA!<br>Takumi tomo a keita entre sus brazos ( estilo luna de miel XD) y corrieron al interior de la academia que no fue mejor que afuera ,ya que también estaba llena de posibles violadores, pero mientras trataban de escapar de ese lio se escucho algo que sorprendió a muchos asiéndolos distraerse…  
>-kyaaaa una escena de luna de miel mientras acosadores intentan quitársela! El yaoi es lo mejor!-se escucho el grito de una…una chica…en el instituto aruku estaban prohibidas las chicas, pero en medio del pasillo con una cámara y libreta se encontraba una chica de más o menos el tamaño de keita, de cabellos oscuros como la noche algo ondulados, piel crema y unos ojos blancos brillantes que resplandecían ante tal escena. Estaba vestida con la falda de la academia femenina sakura, que era de color entre violeta celeste con una playera lila y por alguna razón en vez del traje marinero que llevan tenía puesto la chaqueta de un uniforme masculino de color negro.<br>-no se preocupen por mi…continúen!-dijo moviendo la mano como en señal de aprobación.  
>-que demonios haces aquí?.-dijo hayato mientras mordía a un tipo que trato de acercarse a keita<br>-solo disfruto de la vista!-dijo sonriendo con flores a su alrededor.  
>-las chicas están prohibidas qué carajo haces aquí!-dijo takumi ya estallando de ira mientras sostenía a keita entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo pateaba a los acosadores que se abalanzaban sobre ellos.<br>-pues…parase que hubo un error y me mandaron aquí...pero para mí no es ningún problema :D  
>-he?...-dijeron al unisonó todos los que se encontraban en la estancia del instituto, incluso los que estaban tirados •<p>

Mientras: en el instituto femenino sakura, un chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve medianamente largo y lisos. De la misma estatura que la chica de cabellos oscuros, pero con ojos negros como la noche se encontraba con una cámara y otra libreta mientras miraba a las chicas y decía:  
>-yuriii….-babeando…a primera vista se podría notar que ambos eran parientes ya que sus rasgos faciales eran parecidos, pero aun así eran completamente opuestos ya que este chico si llevaba puesto la parte de arriba del uniforme marinero que usaban las chicas del instituto y un pantalón café…(¿se habrían intercambiado los uniformes?).<br>Volviendo a la academia aruku mas del 50% de los estudiantes estaban noqueados en el piso mientras keita se encontraba paralizado en medio de los cadáveres INCONCIENTES, mientras que takumi, ren y ryusei golpeaban salvajemente a cualquiera que se acercara.  
>-kyaaaaa eres extremadamente ukeable! –grito la chica de ojos blancos mientras atravesaba el camino de cuerpos inmóviles y abrazaba a keita, lo que causo la mirada de todos los atacantes incluso de hayato que se había aburrido y estaba comiendo una tarta de fresa usando de mesa y sillas a dos chicos tumbados.<br>-o..oye no abrases tan descaradamente a aizawa kun-dijo ryusei con su personalidad sumisa mientras completamente diferente a su personalidad golpeaba a los chicos.  
>-kyaaa con que hay un trió, no, espera… el rubio también?...y el pequeño?... tienen que dejarme ver mientras" XXX" Y "XXX"….- la chica en si era muy bella tenía unos ojos cansados y una sonrisa que daba el sentimiento de tranquilidad completamente diferente a las palabrotas que estaba diciendo.<br>Ya habían golpeado a la mayor parte de la academia y keita estaba siendo abrazado por una chica misteriosa que apareció de repente

-tu no eres del instituto sakura?-dijo ren limpiándose un poco de sangre de sus manos..  
>-he?...pues sí...Pero verán…lo que pasa es que tengo un mellizo, y nuestros nombres se parecen bastantes por lo que pusieron mal las fichas y me inscribieron aquí y a él allá, realmente no me importaría quedarme en un harem yaoi, después de todo a mi hermano le gusta el yuri así que también debería estar feliz.-dijo sin soltar a keita lo que causo que takumi se le acercara y se lo quitara de las manos…<br>-vera señorita…en esta academia no están permitidas las chicas así que le pediría que se retire a su respectiva academia y dejara a nuestro nuevo amigo, onegai-dijo takumi cambiando completamente de personalidad a una muy amable y tranquila lo que causo tanto extrañes en keita que porfin reaccionaba, tanto como en la chica que se abia quedado de piedra y empezó a hacer un puchero.  
>-pero no quiero irme!-al decir esto fue tomada por takumi, pero no de la misma forma de luna de miel como a keita sino que la agarro del cuello del uniforme como a un gato callejero y se dispuso a sacarla del instituto.<br>-e…espera…takumi san…-dijo keita (PORFIN!...) tapándose la bosa después de darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre, a pesar de que a el lo llamaban por su nombre, nunca se acostumbraba de llamar a los otros por el…por lo que se avergonzó poniéndose tan rojo que podría competir con un tomate ( kyaaaa no se ponqué me acorde de España "Antonio" kyaaa yo y mis comentarios que salen de la nada…XD *cof cof* como sea sigamos -.-U).  
>-e..etto..no deberías tratarla tan bruscamente..-keita levanto la mirada mostrando su acentuado sonrojo y sus ojos brillantes que no pudo evitar que ha ryusei le viniera un ataque de sangrado nasal que al mismo tiempo le dio a takumi, hayato, ren… e incluso a la chica misma.<br>-he?...incluso tu estas tras mi keita!-grito takumi mientras trataba de parar el sangrado  
>-fufufu información clasificada…solo te digo que no lo dejes solo en una esquina oscura..-dijo la chica todavía sujetada por el peli negro, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.<br>Soltaron a la chica, pero la obligaron a irse, y la acompañaron hasta la salida del instituto mientras que esta, hacia un puchero, takumi la miraba molesto, ren y hayato iban colgados de los brazos de keita y ryusei todavía no lograba parar su sangrado. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto femenino sakura pudieron notar que había una turba enfurecida que llevaban a un chico de cabellos bancos y ojos negros para sacarlo de la escuela.  
>-hey…hikaru…con que con la misma suerte?-dijo la chica mientras saludaba de lejos al chico tumbado en el suelo.<br>-si hikari…parase que a ti no te fue mejor..-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica, cuando pudieron estar uno frente del otro, pudieron ver que efectivamente eran parientes, realmente tanto el chico como la chica eran guapos pero juntos se veían resplandecientes.  
>-te echaron de tu harem yaoi?..-dijo el chico riendo<br>-cállate...al menos a mi me vinieron a dejar mientras que a ti te echaron a patadas-dijo la chica divertida.-  
>-idiota..no me molestes!..-dijo enfurruñado el peli blanco, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que keita se dispusiera a hablar.<br>-e...Esto… ¿ustedes son hermanos?..-dijo acercándose el pequeño keita cosa que izo que los dos se voltearan y lo vieran a la cara cosa que izo que el chico de ojos negros se sonrojara un poco  
>-o…oye y este quien es…-<br>-a…este…pues es nuevo igual que nosotros…es bastante lindo no?..porque no hacen un poco de yaoi..y yo lo grabo?-dijo empujando a keita contra el chico.  
>-Pues…no me molestaría…-dijo el chico aferrándose a keita, acto que no duro mucho antes de que ren los separara<br>-pueden explicar esta situación de una vez por favor?..-dijo tirando a keita hacia atrás  
>-ok.. creo que lo explicare bien esta vez….el es mi hermano menor nakamura hikaru y yo soy nakamura hikari es un gusto…-dijo la chica mientras que su hermano hacia un leve puchero.<br>-con que vamos a tenerte a ti como compañero…-dijo takumi refiriéndose al hermano..  
>-ni que me gustara la idea de estar con un desadaptado como tu…Suzuki takumi…-cuando dijo el nombre del chico en cuestión a este y a los demás se le pusieron los ojos como platos excepto a la chica que solo reía por lo bajo.<br>-con que… ¿otra vez te aprendiste los nombres de tus compañeros?...  
>-así es más fácil la interacción…además…¡quiero de vuelta mi uniforme!..-decia el chico apuntando a su hermana..<br>-he?...pero se me hace cómodo además que te ves lindo así…-los dos hermanos se pusieron a discutir mientras que ryusei recordó algo que no era para nada agradable lo que lo izo temblar…  
>-koizumi san?...sucede algo malo<br>-yo….recordé que estamos enfrente del instituto femenino…-unos segundos de silencio siguieron antes de que, como ya lo había proclamado ryusei…un grupo( QUE GRUPO?...TODO EL INSTITUTO!) se viniera encima de los chicos que estaban a su merced.  
>-estampida!...corran!<br>-kyaaaa no otra vez!-los chicos iban ya a salir despavoridos hasta que la estampida paro justo enfrente de los chicos…las chicas del instituto sakura…eran fujoshis( obsesionadas con el yaoi) por lo que les encantaba perseguir a los chicos y sacarles fotos pero al mismo tiempo llegaban al extremo de arrancarles la ropa, de amarrarlos o incluso de secuestrarlos por lo que los chicos sabían muy bien que nunca PERO NUNCA debían entrar a esa escuela, pero en el momento que la estampida iba a atacar quedaron perpleja por la apariencia del pequeño estudiante nuevo que todavía estaba confundido por todo lo pasado anteriormente…keita estaba todo desarreglado por lo que había pasado por lo que su pollera estaba algo rasgada, sus pantalones sucios y revueltos y su chaqueta estaba a medio colocar…  
>-presidenta! Uno nuevo uno nuevo!-grito una de las chicas mirando hacia atrás a lo que se aparecieron 3 chicas que destacaban del resto…una de ellas se parecía bastante al gemelo pero en versión femenina ya que tenia su cabello banco y sedoso igual como el de este en cuestión, pero ella lo llevaba hasta las rodillas y tenia ojos rojos carmesí.la segunda chica tenía su cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros sujetados en 2 coletas pequeñas que dejaban suelto algo de cabello y ojos azules opacos…y por último la tercera era una chica de cabello anaranjado sujetado todo en una coleta del lado derecho con dos pinches de color verde y azul…que llevaba una placa en su ropa que decía "presidente fujoshi"…<br>-con que….uno nuevo…-dijo la chica de cabellos banco mientras que la chica de ojos miel miraba al piso y la otra sacaba algo de su bolso…en menos de dos segundos la chica de coletas saco una cámara extremadamente grande (de esas que usan los fotógrafos profesionales! O.o) la de cabello banco saco unos hilos de sus manos atando a todos los chicos excepto a la gemela que se unió al resto…y la chica de moño levanto la vita coloco sus manos en las caderas y rio…  
>-con que tenemos más material yaoi!...1, 2,3!<br>-VIVA EL YAOI!-Gritaron todas las chicas levantando las manos al aire..  
>-oigan que diablos piensan hacer con nosotros! hayato mientras trataba de morder los hilos, que al parecer era imposible, mientras que ryusei lloraba, ren miraba babeando la cámara de la chica y takumi estaba que echaba humo…y claro que keita solo estaba en shock…<br>-oye hikari! Sácame de aquí!-grito el gemelo menor a su hermana  
>-lo siento hermano pero la sangre fujoshi es mas fuerte que la de hermanos..<br>-jejeje que lindó!-dijo la chica de cabello naranja a keita que aun no despertaba del shock..  
>-déjenme presentarme…mi nombre es ikeda hana! Y soy la presidenta del grupo de fujoshis oficial…ella es mi vise presidenta minami yuka…es muy buena con los hilos..les advierto que es yan dere por lo que deberían tener cuidado.<br>-ya te dije que no me llames así…-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí que la hacían parecer exactamente igual que un demonio… ralamente daba miedo en especial a ryusei que solo lo hacía llorar mas mientras que hayato seguía tratando de liberarse…  
>-bueno la de la cámara es hirose mei …es mi secretaria y es muy buena sacando fotografías yaoi, tanto como en escribir mangas y fanfic yaoi…:D-decia la chica extremadamente contenta con una enorme sonrisa..<br>-he…esto.. yo soy nuevo..así que…espero que nos llevemos bien…-dijo keita despertando del shock asiendo su más hermosa sonrisa de ángel asiendo que todas las chicas se quedaran de piedra al mismo tiempo de los chicos con el pensamiento de "nos condenaste a todos!"…en medio segundo a las chicas se les pusieron ojos de corazón y se tiraron encima de keita haciendo que la ropa de este saliera por todos lados( kyaaaaaa CREO QUE TAMBIEN ME PONDRE COMO LOCA FUJOSHI!), los chicos no podían hacer nada mas como mirar la ropa de keita salía volando por todos lados.  
>Ya artos de la situación con todas las fuerzas sobre humanas lograron romper los hilos y trataron de salvar a su pobre angelito que estaba siendo devorado!<br>se metieron en la turba hasta llegar al frente para ver la imagen del pobre keita…semi desnudo apenas con sus pantalones que se habían convertidos en shorts por los arrancones de las chicas y su apenas puesta pollera de la cual solo quedaban trozos de tela…esta imagen era ORGASMICA! Lo que izo que todos los chicos se les viniera un ataque de sangrado nasal…haciéndolos desmayar en el suelo junto con toda la tropa fujoshi que también se quedaron con la necesidad de una  
>transfusión de sangre…(…*sangrado nasal*..no, no te desmayes ahora debes continuar…MIERDA el teclado esta con sangre!).<br>y asi quedo el pobre de keita solo en las entradas del instituto femenino sakura , semi desnudo sentado en un mar de sangre de todas las extrañas personajes que conoció en un día…  
>Cuando los chicos despertaron se encontraban en la sala del instituto aruku, donde keita los había traído y los dejo dormir…takumi levanto la vista y pudo ver a keita durmiendo apoyado en la pared todavía SEMI DESNUDO, a takumi se le vinieron deseos de tirar encima pero se contuvo con toda la fuerza de dios posible…uno por uno los demás se fueron despertando..y notaron que con el grupo también estaba el gemelo de pelos bancos..<br>-hey…Keita chan porque lo trajiste a él…?-dijo ren sobándose la cabeza…  
>-pues…el también es nuestro compañero ¿no?..<br>-si…Eso creo…por cierto…¿Cómo pudiste traernos a todos hasta aca?..  
>-pues…aunque no lo parezca soy algo fuerte…en mi antiguo colegio la mayoría de mis amigos se me tiraban encima por los que siempre tenía que quitarlos-dijo keita con la mirada desviada como si dijera algo normal…-<br>-¡MOMENTO!¡ Keita chan!...¡dime que tu trasero es virgen!-grito takumi sujetando los hombros del oji celeste..  
>-¿mi trasero?...a que te refieres…?-dijo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza<br>-pues quiere decir…si es que te la han metido…-dijo un poco extrañado ren…  
>-¿metido qué?...-al decir esto todos quedaron en una especie de shock…<br>-tu…no me digas que tu…¡¿no sabes como hacen el amor los hombres?-dijo hayato casi saltando de la conmoción.  
>-a decir verdad mis padres son homosexuales pero nunca los he visto hacerlo..<br>-¡ESPERA!. ¡¿Tus padres son homosexuales?-dijo casi en shock hikaru  
>-pues si…además solo se como lo hacen los chicos con las chicas por las clases de biología…-seguía hablando con una mirada tranquila y normal..Mientras que a los otros se les salían los ojos de la impresión!.<br>-entonces…eso quiere decir que eres…¡¿COMPLETAMENTE VIRGEN?-dijo casi desmayándose takumi.  
>-creo…Que si-dijo keita mientras sonreía angelicalmente…(diablos…mi teclado esta sacando chispas…que nunca les de un ataque de sangrado nasal mientras escriban…)…<br>al resto de los pobres chicos estaban que les daba un ataque cardiaco….estaban en presencia de un ángel mismo, completamente puro y que nunca nadie habría tocado…la tentación era DEMACIADA!.  
>-etto…no quiero ser una molestia…pero donde puedo dejar mis cosas…<br>-s…si si no me equivoco tu habitación debe ser la 301…esta a la derecha…después de subir las escaleras al tercer piso..-decía entre mascullas el pobre ren que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el resto de sus amigos completamente excitados con un muy GRAN problema entre las piernas (kyaaaa necesito una ambulancia! ESTOY PERDIENDO MIS FLUIDOS CORPORALES entre ellos sangre y babas; P), por lo que se marcharon en patota hasta las duchas más cercanas para apagar sus malos deseos.  
>Mientras que keita ya había subido al segundo piso y se acercaba hasta la puerta de su nuevo cuarto…pero al abrir la puerta keita se encontró con algo que nunca vio, ni debió haber visto en su vida!.<br>Así es!...justo después de abrir la puerta se encontró con…una imagen tan obscena que solo podría salir en esos programas de medio noche..Frente a keita estaba una pareja de..HOMBRES! Haciendo el amor justo enfrente de sus narices!...uno encima del otro tendidos en su cama…uno de ellos era algo bajitos y estaba debajo del otro, mientras que el de arriba era bastante fornido y sujetaba las caderas del pequeño…ambos completamente desnudos sudados y excitados muy opegados el uno del otro la parte baja de sus cadera nos estaba a la vista ya que estaban cubiertos por una manta por lo keita no lo pudo distinguir…pero que cualquiera que los hubiera visto ya se habrían dado cuenta…los dos chicos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de keita ya que este había guardado silencio por lo que el mas grande empezó a dar estocadas y embestidas al pobre pequeño asiéndolo gemir…..keita con mucho cuidado cerro la puerta aun con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa de tonto en su cara se dio la vuelta tiro sus maletas al piso y se gano de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación de la cual todavía salían gemidos de los dos chicos en plena acción…el pobre de keita se resbalo hasta caer sentado en el piso todavía en shock…hasta que todas las imágenes de lo pasado en el día y en ese momento se vinieron a su mente…el ataque de los chicos…las insinuaciones de sus amigos y la imagen de sexo explicito que acababa de ver…todo golpeo su cabeza como una ráfaga asiendo que el pobre de keita abriera los ojos como platos…se alejara del lugar en cuestión y pegara un grito tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el instituto y que hasta llego al instituto femenino..  
>-el instituto aruku…ESTA LLENO DE HOMOSEXUELEEEEEEES!...<br>fin…(*pip*…*pip*….*pip*….*piiiiiii…..)

* * *

><p><strong>dana: ha…hola…bueno a i chan se le vino un ataque de sangra miento nasal mientras escribía por lo que tuvo que ser llevada de urgencias pero bueno…no se preocupen la abrigare a seguir con el fic cueste lo que cueste….hasta la próxima<strong>  
><strong><br>**


End file.
